


戏

by loveletter9595



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveletter9595/pseuds/loveletter9595
Summary: 曺圭贤和金厉旭接了同一部戏。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *现实背景，拍戏梗  
> *双向暗恋  
> *与真人无关

金厉旭和曺圭贤，30代男人，在一个组合呆了迄今为止的半辈子，关系和睦融洽，岁数相近，容貌俊朗，队内主唱担当，但个子差了一个头，因此不是什么类型相似的主唱担当。

同时收到了一份剧本邀请。

如果把导演、班底、制作、后期的优秀和毫无保障的播出时间、上映形式结合，如果会有演员和偶像不是为严谨的优秀和保障为保底而做出每一项选择，那曺圭贤和金厉旭在接手这部前途未知的电影剧本的那一刻起，该会有责任和为它细心付出的每一秒。作为组合成员接戏，本身是有风险而要承担更多的压力的。

好像将“组合成员”和“同性电影文艺片”放在一起是有味同嚼蜡一般的怪异感，但若放平常心去接受看待，大概是平权的程度。“平权”的曺圭贤和金厉旭，人气组合super junoir的双忙内虚心而沉重的接过这部剧的稿子后，才知道出演电影中另一位主角的人选是自家队友。主唱，同龄，暗恋对象。

外加cp多年爱而不得苦逼暗恋嘴巴跑火车内心放鞭炮狗血剧情上映，二人要演对手戏了。

倒是也不必紧张。给自身无数的荧幕吻戏与床戏加持一把和队友演吻戏床戏，权当为艺术献身，你能为艺术献身你队友怎么就不能为艺术献身？即便献到一部影片中最开始也要为队友“你好棒你也被导演选中我们super junior果然是最棒的接下来也要一起像为团队争取更多奖杯而努力一样一起加油哦。”如此这般给予鼓励。

才怪。

公司合计了情况，是故意没告诉他们。接好剧本不光要有本事，还不能露怯，此团的崽子们事实上都很是勇敢，越小越敢，小小年纪用非敬语叫全团哥哥名字的金厉旭和小小年纪进了团后飙升团霸的曺圭贤，胸腔里面住了只野兽。

一只看见对方就偃旗息鼓的野兽。

野兽躲藏的山洞并不深，一个人看得见就等于公司都没有了遮蔽。等他们突破重重千人试镜和导演尖酸毒辣的眼光时，那只野兽跳出了站在了他们彼此面前。

导演搓着手“一个组合的成员啊，好，少了磨合的时间，好。”他当然明白或许彼此相识是拍片子的绊脚石，或是——屏障也许说的过分，但他们现在之间正横亘着这样的东西。他们在导演面前乖巧的像两头温顺的鹿，小学生全神贯注那样，听人家讲剧是个好东西，不至于剧本被汗湿的手握成湿纸巾自己还混无收获。满脑子床戏，吻戏。戏明明还有别的，吵架做饭吃饭抽烟喝酒，样样不简单，吵架要真实飙泪也是，结果都像海鸟捕食海鱼躲过海面上的不明物体和塑料袋被他们躲避过去了，有毒的海鱼是床戏，徘徊在海面的海鸟一边馋着一边俯冲下去把自己献给它。

为了解决研究剧本的问题，金厉旭搬回了宿舍住。和曹圭贤培养剧中感情是次要，至少让时隔太久没有住在一起的二人对“我马上就要和暗恋对象上床了虽然是假的那种”这种极端情况产生剧烈的怯场情绪。他们还像平常一样相处，金厉旭一派坦然，坦然的曺圭贤开始慌。

如果忽视今晚的饭金厉旭把糖当盐放进去的话。曺圭贤还能被金厉旭骗到上床那天。

金厉旭还没来得及把曺圭贤面前的食物拿走，后者已经把饭放进了嘴里，边嚼着边抬头看了眼屁股底下好像放了只猫崽子的金厉旭，坐也不是站也不是，还没等他疑惑金厉旭这是怎么了，嘴里一股诡异的甜味遍蔓延开来。

反应了一会儿，曺圭贤笑了：“你怎么回事？太久没给我做饭手生了？糖和盐都能分不清。”

金厉旭瞪了一眼曺圭贤和他赌气：“那以后你自己做，我不做了。”

曺圭贤还笑着哄他：“诶别啊，我都吃你做的饭多久了，放糖都好吃，一会儿我洗锅好吧？”

金厉旭没说话，但表情像是被哄好了。

曺圭贤含着一嘴糖，后知后觉金厉旭已经太久没有对他发脾气、笑着或是带着情绪的讲话，他们从那个莫名其妙的剧本开始变得陌生，相敬如宾，话题除了剧本是舞台，你说这个地方怎么演那个地方怎么唱，气氛严肃的像在开国际会议。曺圭贤觉得自己像被闷在一个鼓里，他和金厉旭的相处从来没这么压抑过，那个鼓从四面八方包围他，里面声如洪钟，告诉他如果从前他不打算，那么现在和将来也不要有改变。

那若是他……我是不是可以想，金厉旭连相处气氛都陪他低落，是不是说明他不是对我一点感觉也没有。

曺圭贤抬眼看埋头吃饭的金厉旭把腮帮子塞得鼓鼓的露出真实快被甜哭了的表情，然后受不了的使劲眨了几下眼睛，单眼皮都要被眨成双眼皮，曺圭贤实在没忍住笑了出来。金厉旭上手就打他肩膀，嘴里含糊着呜呜呜：“不许笑！”

“你要是受不了就不要吃了，我吃好吧？”曺圭贤丝毫不躲，笑着说。

金厉旭看了他一眼，“吃你的吧。”

是不是可以试一次。

助理买来了全剧组的咖啡，曺圭贤和金厉旭一人两杯。今天拍夜戏。除了蜡烛，床，镜头，还有金厉旭会一同出现在曺圭贤的视线里。

那顿饭除了给曺圭贤“金厉旭其实也很紧张”和“没有被金厉旭的冷静和冷漠骗到上床前”这样还不算丢脸的信息，什么都没留下。但事实上在那之后二人的关系缓解了一点，从接盘子都不敢碰手指进化到了肢体接触，当然这对于一夜回到解放前的他俩来说不是什么难事，就算是今晚就要质的飞跃到去碰金厉旭的舌头，也，也不难。

房间里如何通亮，窗户外还是黑色和星星，窗帘即使拉上也全部是星星。星星看着他们听导演一字一句讲戏，被导演安排十分钟时间试戏。房间里被接下来的情欲开满花还要按着他们的意思故作矜持，走路保持一定距离才能让剧本里的剧情发生的自然而然。

他们前后走进小房间里，星星眨啊眨啊眨。星星都在笑他们。一对被爱情困住的情人。

金厉旭盯着星星扯袖口。袖口快烂了的时候手被曺圭贤握住了。

金厉旭吓得一缩，手没挣脱开，还是被握着。他抬头看着曺圭贤，曺圭贤也没躲，但金厉旭没等到他说话。

他们之间吵过架，开过玩笑，在粉丝面前还抱过亲过，在自己宿舍里还肉贴肉睡过觉，戏是假的，拿出喝过酒的状态和做派床戏立马一条过，偏偏脑子里装着拍戏，拍吻戏，拍床戏，这个坎就是过不去，曺圭贤碰金厉旭哪儿哪儿都是烫的，他也不知道是自己的问题还是金厉旭的问题。

曺圭贤没和他说一句话，低头吻了上去。

金厉旭没想到曺圭贤会一句话都不说上来就干，整个人都向后躲了躲，被曺圭贤放在脑后的手拦住了去路。本来就是进来培养感觉的，金厉旭也不想出了房间对着导演说什么都没培养出来，工作的责任感和——金厉旭也不想在对着曺圭贤的时候逃跑。曺圭贤是朋友，可对于金厉旭来说，从曺圭贤进入团体的那一刻起，是他的弟弟。

没有哥哥会让弟弟感到不安的。

金厉旭努力让自己看起来、或者尝起来更加主动一点，或许曺圭贤就不那么紧张了。但脚尖没点起来，手还拼命攥着袖口，隔着衣服的小鹿抖着耳朵原地疯跳，能做到的只剩张嘴。

曺圭贤其实在吻金厉旭前没想过他会这么温顺，从握上手的时候他就做好了被金厉旭躲开、被金厉旭瞪、被金厉旭说不行再等等的准备，结果等到了金厉旭张嘴。可是同时他能感觉到金厉旭的手腕在悄悄发抖。卡在手指缝的袖口被死死的攥住，曺圭贤一手按住金厉旭的后脑勺一手去碰金厉旭的手，帮他把袖口从指缝间一点点褪去，还帮自己把舌尖送进金厉旭的唇缝里。

他比金厉旭更不知所措，不知要何时去牵手，何时去拥抱，或者他们的接吻前不必做这些，他们只是演戏。“如果你们这一关过不去，那这个片子来找你们是个失误。”导演曾对他们这样说过。曺圭贤把工作的责任心，连同对待金厉旭的小心翼翼和莫名其妙的自尊心打包扔在了这个惊心动魄的吻里，他很少在金厉旭面前肆无忌惮、张牙舞爪，他总是会包容他，包容金厉旭对他的一派淡然、不疯狂和冷静，包容金厉旭的接近和拒绝，做一个金厉旭眼中乖巧温柔的弟弟。

如果他不包容呢？他要去伸手环抱住他，他要去吻他，不经过他的同意。不是个弟弟，而是个男人，不经过他的同意。

曺圭贤的手倏地收紧了。

金厉旭现在才慌了，手里没有可以握住的东西，唇间也被试探着进入，他的手指打着颤无依无靠的去找攀附物，菟丝花一样扯住帮他解放掉袖口的曺圭贤的手，脑子叫嚣着别让曺圭贤知道他喜欢他，五根手指还打着圈儿不停的蹭着对方的手，脑子还尚有清明的时候先意乱情迷的是身体。

曺圭贤被金厉旭的手蹭的起火，金厉旭唇间张开的小缝让他觉得是什么别的…金厉旭允许他进去的地方。他想把金厉旭往墙上压，金厉旭太矮了…他低着头去吻金厉旭的时候莫名其妙的想不断地把金厉旭向后压，还想把他锁在自己怀里，用舌头压制性的扫过金厉旭的唇角，他还没完全碰到金厉旭的舌头，扫过他唇瓣的时候才能若有若无碰到他还缩在里面的舌尖，曺圭贤不急于去够那条小舌头…他总会品尝到。

曺圭贤很少真正霸道的去做什么事情，打闹和玩乐都张弛有度，生气都考虑着别人的感受不做过分的事情。可金厉旭的手缠着他，缠着他的心脏和蠢蠢欲动的欲望，他想着床戏，把金厉旭缠在他手臂上的手按在他的腹部。

金厉旭好像放开了，放在曺圭贤腹部的手胡乱的抓着他的衣服，隔着一层薄布舔他的腹肌，金厉旭想躲，曺圭贤的力气大得出奇，压住他的手不让他缩回去半分。

曺圭贤在金厉旭的唇边磨蹭了半天就是没有伸舌头进去，金厉旭觉得自己有毛病了，竟然开始嫌曺圭贤慢的要死，他开始觉得渴，无可救药的渴，着急着、手足无措的要吞进去除了空气的、让他感觉到空虚的东西，他扭着身子，手里死死的攥着曺圭贤的衣服，舌尖探出来要去求着曺圭贤给他——

有人敲门。

金厉旭猛的推开了曺圭贤，曺圭贤被吓了一跳。

“可以了吗？差不多要拍了。”门外的人提醒他们，脚步声渐渐远去。

金厉旭茫然的听着门外的人说话和走远，时钟敲着他脑袋里僵硬的思绪。

他当真了。

他真的在和曺圭贤接吻，在密闭的空间里忘情的互相爱抚，他渴求曺圭贤给他的东西，湿吻，身体和欲望，能摧毁他理智的一切东西，他还想要一次。

出了这扇门，他就可以。

对着房间里数不清的摄像机，导演和工作人员的视线，藏在墙壁里的光，无孔不入的话和风。

金厉旭觉得自己有点神经质了。

但这是工作，他也没允许自己想那么多。他就是这样，长劲鹿吃树叶一样没让别人碍着。他抬头看看还站在原地的曺圭贤，对反的表情像是被自己吓着了。

金厉旭走过去，一派坦然拍拍他的后背，“别紧张，工作而已。”

曺圭贤那一瞬间有点说不上来的恼火，金厉旭永远都是这样。

把他当作弟弟。从他们认识开始，舞台上，私下里，在宿舍，在酒店。说话也是，吃饭也是，他之前不太会做饭，金厉旭给哥哥们做饭的时候是个顾家负责的可爱弟弟，给他做饭就是自尊心爆棚一样恨不得使出浑身解数养孩子的劲儿。金厉旭服软少，对着弟弟更不可能，除了他喝醉酒，在曺圭贤面前的一举一动都挂着“哥哥”的身份和架子。

曺圭贤的表情立刻就冷淡了，他为刚刚金厉旭的失控而心脏狂跳过，可这人总有让他希望破灭的能力。他佩服金厉旭的冷静，又为此生气。

他胡乱拨了拨头发，推门走出去，金厉旭跟在他后面。

十分钟没到，导演也不是真要让他们磨合出个十分钟的感情出来。感觉是很难抓的，磨合个十天怕也不如摄像机顶在他们眼前那一瞬间的爆发力来的刺激，他看着他们，除了曺圭贤衣角被抓得发皱，两个人像刚整齐穿好衣服出来。

导演看着他们，半晌说了句提醒，“拍床戏不是吻戏，你们感觉上来一点。”

曺圭贤认真点头，冷冷的想着何止是床戏，他连金厉旭的舌头都没碰一下。

金厉旭的眼睛看着曺圭贤的时候，曺圭贤能从他瞳仁里看见床头那边的烛光，一跳一跳的抖动着纠缠其他东西，烛火撕开铺满金厉旭眼里的黑，要给曺圭贤的发丝，肩膀，手腕，和脚踝染上他的情色。

金厉旭抬起手，他盯着曺圭贤的眼睛仔仔细细解挂在他胸口的扣子，曺圭贤能感觉到金厉旭是真的——剧本上这么写——他的身体没有丝毫顾及的倒在他身上，他好像没有自主站立的能力，紧紧地贴着他的身子，全身上下，除了他正用那双干干净净的眼睛看着他外。

曺圭贤穿鞋了，但金厉旭没穿。他居高临下地看着光脚站立的他，手上没有丝毫动作，他在等他迎合上来，一个柔软的小猫，或者值得爱怜的其他东西，他会握着他的腰肢把他抱起来，放在他们身后的床上。那张床已经迫不及待的在等待他们入席了，它等待着肉体、一些声音和汗水，它放在那里，却急不可耐的冲破曺圭贤的思想。

他知道他自己想要这个。可他不知道金厉旭。

金厉旭的手将曺圭贤的扣子解到只剩下最后一颗时放开，双臂开始环着曺圭贤的腰，锁着曺圭贤双眸的那双眼睛移开了，金厉旭借着箍在他腰间的双臂发力，踮起脚尖开始用舌头去压曺圭贤的喉结。

他尝到曺圭贤的喉结明显的上下滑动了一下。

曺圭贤用手抓住金厉旭的肩膀发着力向后掰，金厉旭矮了矮身子躲开曺圭贤的手，像尾抓不住的鱼躲着曺圭贤想要制止他的缝隙溜过去，整个人不要命的往他身上蹭，曺圭贤第一次觉得他抓不住金厉旭。

金厉旭的双手在曺圭贤背后的衬衫上紧紧攥着往下拉，曺圭贤能感觉到金厉旭的脸埋在他脖颈间散发着不正常的高温，连带着舌头——湿热、软滑的，带着金厉旭身上沐浴液的味儿钻进他鼓动的胸腔和肋骨的缝隙。

金厉旭舔着曺圭贤的胸口，双手从曺圭贤的腰部划着指尖溜走的布料蹭到了他的腰带扣，曺圭贤伸手去扯他的袖口想让他脱离自己，可没有用，他扯得很使劲，宽松的袖子被拽着整个沿着金厉旭的手臂滑到他上臂，更多皮肤被暴露在空气中。激的金厉旭整个人都剧烈的抖了一下。曺圭贤扯住他的袖子，试图用衣服的牵扯力阻止金厉旭在他身上疯狂的摩擦，他低着头看金厉旭的发顶，嘴唇就放在他的头顶上磨蹭着他的发丝，嗓子里的声音被点了火，一字一顿，“你疯了是不是？放开。”

金厉旭像被踩了电门，曺圭贤的腰带扣没被他完全解开，可他一听到曺圭贤的声音就已经等不及了，踮起脚去够曺圭贤近在咫尺的嘴唇，不得章法的胡乱舔着曺圭贤的嘴角，嘴里含糊着讲那些令自己油然而生的那种可怖的词句：“碰…碰我，求求你…”

金厉旭手上要隔着裤子去揉曺圭贤下身，曺圭贤再不僵持自己不去碰金厉旭身体的底线，一把拉住他的手腕将他的胳膊锁在背后扯远自己。金厉旭被他拉的一个踉跄，脖子向后仰了仰抬起头用眼睛瞟他，不是看着。那种含着一汪水的、令人疼惜的劲儿混着水汽从他身上冒出来，曺圭贤看见他的眼角红了。

曺圭贤知道，他现在是金厉旭，也不是金厉旭。

妖媚的、鲜艳的、热烈的红色，挑着他眼尾的那一点性感，金厉旭的脸上有点纯情男孩儿的气质，倒是和角色很符合，还有，还有能从他浴袍布料下若隐若现的锁骨间散发着的香气，晕染着的属于他身上那种隐晦的情色感。金厉旭现在整个人都软了，他上半身后仰着靠在曺圭贤攥着他手腕的那一截手臂上，软的整个人在滴水。

情色。曺圭贤不知道是不是导演的眼光毒辣或是什么，他身上真有那种味道。

金厉旭轻轻发着抖看曺圭贤，房间里的光很暗。曺圭贤背着光，没被金厉旭解开的最后一颗扣子纠缠着挂在他的小腹上方，他的气息很平稳，至少在金厉旭来看是这样的。他的眼睛顺着曺圭贤的扣子、腹肌和胸膛，再看进曺圭贤深不见底的眼睛里。

他隐藏的很好的，他把自己藏在角色里，放任自己放浪、对着剧本和荧幕里的曺圭贤用尽手段撩拨，他是恍惚的，甚至是病态的躯壳，被曺圭贤握在手里的玩偶。可当他看着曺圭贤的眼睛时，那些都没了。

曺圭贤背着房间里仅剩一点的可怜光晕，它的光看在金厉旭眼里萤火虫一样垫脚跳在曺圭贤肩头，他的手在发力，握得金厉旭的手腕不用看就知道被握出红痕。“怎么，玩得起是吗？嗯？”金厉旭听见他从喉咙里压低了声音嘶嘶地说，他本来是自制的，冷静而自持，声音都饱含冷意。金厉旭没见过曺圭贤沾满情欲的样子，他当然没见过。就算他见过他兴致高昂在舞台上尽情挥舞汗水的样子，当节目辛苦而满是疲惫，因醉酒互诉衷肠而流泪，甚于醒来时睡眼朦胧还抱着他，他也没见过他现在这样子。他隐忍，克制，他极有分寸的把握自己的情绪和力度。却还给金厉旭可以得到他的希望。

他们在情绪里拼命伪装其他人的角色，还都爆发着自己。

金厉旭强迫自己关在角色里。舞台和硬照给了他太多的镜头感，但他现在需要找到的不是深不见底的镜头，而是曺圭贤的眼睛。那双眼睛里融着金厉旭的身体，给了金厉旭所有他的暧昧。暧昧鼓动着他。

金厉旭的眼里装着水一样看他，对曺圭贤那句“玩得起”深表赞同和扭曲的感动，他靠着曺圭贤在背后握住他两只手腕的手和小臂毫不费力的踮脚，迎着曺圭贤闪烁的那双眼睛笑着看他，“是啊，要不要我玩给你看？”

金厉旭突然在曺圭贤身前跪下的动作让他晃了神，他握住金厉旭手腕的手被挣脱了。曺圭贤想后退，可金厉旭跪坐在他身前，也没有看他，把头靠在他腿边轻轻蹭着。

准确的说，金厉旭把曺圭贤的裤腿黏黏糊糊拽在自己指尖，凌乱的发丝胡乱蹭在曺圭贤的裤子上，他理所当然把曺圭贤的大腿当做枕头了，拽着曺圭贤的裤腿向下扯，还把他单薄的裤子当做可以埋进去的什么东西似的拱来拱去，拱到曺圭贤的腿间。

曺圭贤一把拽住金厉旭早已凌乱不堪的头发，一手拽着他的胳膊扔到床上又整个人压上去。他拽得不轻，金厉旭有些吃痛，微张着唇看他。陷在床里的感觉和曺圭贤下一秒就压在他身上的清晰认知让金厉旭浑身都蔓延着战栗的分子，他抖着手不动声色的把手陷在被子里握紧，然后迎着曺圭贤近在咫尺的目光笑。

曺圭贤有那么一瞬间想捂住被他压在身下的人的眼睛。那里会沾着因为紧张而湿漉漉的热气，睫毛刷在他的手心里，没有人比他还清楚金厉旭在紧张。

可就算是他也不知道金厉旭是真的，还是在演。他们都不知道。

但他强迫自己的手老老实实放在金厉旭的肩膀上，压着他，隔着毛衣他能感觉到他手掌下他的身体不断地发热，催促着他的手多游走一些领域，从锁骨开始。曺圭贤没自制，他的大拇指挑着身下人的毛衣领，从染了金厉旭体温的发烫的毛衣边儿上找到一个不那么严谨的小洞按压着，揉捻着触到了他高温的皮肤。然后划着圈儿。

金厉旭开始发抖，这比直接碰他更情色。

曺圭贤刚开始是生气的，暴怒都不为过。现在却好像放开了，看着金厉旭的眼神无辜又轻佻，嘴唇隔着薄纸的距离擦着金厉旭的嘴唇问他。“你是不是被下药了？”

金厉旭知道自己没有，曺圭贤也知道他没有。但他这样问了，话是这么说的，他也听出来他什么意思，他急不可耐、风情万种，他要什么，今天晚上的星星里和万家灯火里的这一支蜡烛，都比曺圭贤更知晓。他问他是在折磨他，羞辱他，他按着肩膀把他压在床上挑逗还要问他，是问他是不是想明白了，是不是真的喜欢他。

金厉旭眨了眨眼睛。我当然喜欢你，你不知道吗？

但他按着剧本乖巧又明媚的笑，一只手握着被角在镜头的死角里颤抖着指尖，另一只手顺着曺圭贤的耳后抚摸进他汗湿的头发里，挑着发红的眼尾看着曺圭贤的眼睛耳语。

“你硬了。”


	2. 戏（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 曺圭贤和金厉旭接了同一部戏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *现实背景，拍戏梗  
> *双向暗恋  
> *与真人无关

  
导演和曺圭贤讲戏的时候对他说，“我选你们和你们是谁没有关系，我想在电影中表达的会让你们去做，并且是尽力去做。但是你如果有负担，不能闷在心里。”  
  
曺圭贤知道那是什么负担。  
  
又或许，其实他所有的负担比有人知道的要更多。  
  
他不知道导演是否和金厉旭这样说过，多半说过类似的。导演好像其实不只是个导演，他和他们一起吃饭，讲剧本，讲心事，讲镜头下的拍摄，每一个窗帘紧闭的夜晚他都会在房间为他们梳理两个男主角的情感和纠缠，镜头下的角色不比他们活的轻松。  
  
曺圭贤自认他尽全身的力气去对待金厉旭，除了让他认真揣摩角色的时间，和每一个想念金厉旭的夜晚。  
  
金厉旭好像表现的很正直，他和曺圭贤一样，会和对方讨论角色的性格、心态，每一个动作和眼神背后的意义，甚至动作都卡的认认真真。他们把工作和玩笑摆到台面上，深藏着紧张和畏缩，把溺水的情感咽在喉咙里。  
  
导演在他们拍这一场床戏之前和他们讲了一段故事。  
  
故事很俗套，它是每一本被高中女生压在教科书下一定要在上课时候偷偷看的爱情小说。他那个时候十七岁，喜欢上了另外一个班的男生，他不敢说，他们甚至不是朋友。他只会在下课和放学的时候去找那个班的其他朋友打篮球，然后看他一眼。他去打听他大学要考到哪里，他就去哪里。没有结果他也只要看到他就好。  
  
那个男生在高考前出了一场车祸，去世了。  
  
他在之后考到了大城市，出国，认识很多和自己一样的人，他们接吻、做爱、出柜，他想做的都做了，他把藏在最心底里那个胆小鬼拽出来放纵了许多年，再沉溺于声色犬马和这个世界上的所有光怪陆离，唯独不能拥有他最初那么想拥有的。  
  
由是曺圭贤和金厉旭才知道导演是一个同性恋者。  
  
事实上这段是导演在给金厉旭讲戏。不过事情确实已是他本人真实发生，为让他代入情绪而讲。  
  
金厉旭的角色有一种微妙的疯狂。他爱曺圭贤，可他不知道曺圭贤是否爱他，他试探、挑逗、勾引，大张旗鼓让别人都知道曺圭贤是他的，被父母追着打也要爱一个他不知道有没有未来的男人。他越是疯狂越是陷入泥沼，他爱他爱到每一个下一秒都不允许他消失。  
  
他爱到曺圭贤就在他眼前，和他上床，他都患得患失。  
  
导演要金厉旭怎么呢，要让他知道失去到底是什么滋味，他要他抱着疯魔到会失去曺圭贤的念头和他上床，他没有退路。  
  
金厉旭本人很少会没有退路。说他冷静自持也好，说他胆小逃避也罢，他把很多事情和情绪控制在一个安稳的范围内，不可控的时候尽量也不去让人看到，他也很少说，仗着身量小只和毒舌在哥哥们中间为所欲为，做的时候更多。在自己允许的范围内做一个疯子，音量不会把耳朵炸聋就调到最高。  
  
可若说他为什么喜欢这个角色，或许他是他的可望不可及。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
金厉旭使了力气把曺圭贤翻身压在自己身下，他好整以暇坐在身下人的胯上，他身体奇妙的柔韧性让这个动作显得妩媚。“他屁股上的那道缝密密贴着他下面那里，缠缠绵绵的不愿放开。”那句带有冲击性的剧本台词到现在还在金厉旭耳朵旁边敲打着他，但他没真的想坐在曺圭贤那里，巧就巧在他翻了身去坐，就是坐在了那里。  
  
金厉旭瞬间感觉自己的脸红了，耳朵发烫。  
  
因为他能感觉到曺圭贤。  
  
金厉旭眨了眨眼睛，他的慌乱和羞涩紧张地藏在细密的睫毛里，曺圭贤只看见了在他眼睛里停留了不到一个瞬间的风景。  
  
那让曺圭贤心跳不止。那种感觉像情窦初开的十六七岁少年看到喜欢的女孩儿把头发梳起来后露出的洁白脖颈，细瘦的裸露在阳光底下怒张的蝴蝶骨，能在他眼底映下白色光点的，能保存一整个夏天的心动。  
  
只不过女孩儿现在是个漂亮男生，他也不再是情窦初开的十六岁，他们之间藏着不能吐露为人感知的性张力，和不需要阳光和雨露也能心动致死的心情。

  
曺圭贤上一秒的思想还停留在金厉旭瘦下来一点后暴露在宽大毛衣外缘的锁骨上，下一秒就被金厉旭黏黏糊糊的贴上来。他离开了曺圭贤的下身，把臀部翘起来，上半身温顺趴在曺圭贤身上看他，右手手指在他裸露的胸口弹钢琴，眼睛清澈还放肆：“你能看见我吗？”他问。  
  
曺圭贤能看见金厉旭翘得高高的，刚才还亲亲蜜蜜贴合在他下体的臀部。他看着他的眼睛，抬起手沿着金厉旭跨在他身体两边的腿抚摸上去，他移动的异常缓慢，每挪动一点就恨不得把手指和整个手掌都在他丰腴的大腿上摩挲出肉贴肉的实感，和着单薄的裤子触感很晦涩，可曺圭贤能感觉到到金厉旭身上暖烘烘的，从大腿到臀部都是…大腿根部尤其，热到他不敢用力，仿佛他一用力就要陷进金厉旭最隐秘的地方，陷进去，陷进金厉旭的汪洋大海里忘记呼吸。  
  
“你想让我看你哪里…”曺圭贤口中认认真真说着，手已经顺着金厉旭大腿和腰部的那一点衔接处划上他的腰部了，他把覆在他身上的毛衣一点一点移上去。  
  
金厉旭在曺圭贤的手碰到他的腰部时轻轻缩了缩腹部，他停下在曺圭贤胸口弹钢琴的手，安安稳稳向上滑到身下人的喉结处轻轻摩挲着那里。金厉旭不再看他的眼睛，而是把头枕在曺圭贤的胸口，毛茸茸的蹭着，腰部还慢慢摇晃着配合曺圭贤抚着他腰线的手，连带着他的臀部也在曺圭贤的眼底轻轻摆着。  
  
“我想让你看到我，”曺圭贤的胸口传来金厉旭飘零的声音，漂亮的，还空洞的不可思议。  
  
“你会看到我吗？你能看到我吗？”金厉旭能感觉到摄像机镜头的光在不远处静静闪烁着，除了有些本能害怕的感觉到这个姿势有些羞耻以外，他恍恍惚惚眨着眼睛，眼里的光泛着不合时宜的光晕在眼眶闪闪发亮，他又满足的蹭了蹭曺圭贤的胸口，流下一滴眼泪。  
  
曺圭贤感觉到了。那滴泪滴在他的左胸口，砸在他的心上，摇摇晃晃。  
  
他哭角色的可怜和可笑，还哭自己竟和他一样求不得。一时竟不知自己演的是谁。  
  
曺圭贤也不知怎么，金厉旭就这样在他胸口躺在，衣衫不整，主动得像只沁润在春天的猫咪，他抬抬手指就能让他翻过身把他按在床上的每一个角落里吻他。可他看着空空如也的天花板，金厉旭的那颗泪让他心里空空荡荡，空的除了这个躺在他身上的男孩儿没人能填满的心悸的空虚。  
  
曺圭贤奇怪自己是否太入戏了。他停下在金厉旭腰间摩挲的手，只停顿了一秒。  
  
突然他双手掐着金厉旭的腰把他扑在床上，金厉旭被曺圭贤按在下陷的羽绒被里，曺圭贤看见他眼里蓄着泪笑。  
  
他低下头发了狠一样吻他。他不用再顾虑金厉旭是不是想拒绝，不用再担心金厉旭是不是看不到他这个弟弟，不用再想自己是不是只能做一个弟弟。  
  
他看见金厉旭笑着包容他的吻，欢欢喜喜把自己凑上来，双臂勾在他的脖子上，眼角泛起的红把泪染成一朵玫瑰。  
  
曺圭贤吮吻着金厉旭的嘴唇，把不急于伸到最深处的舌头放肆又坏意的舔舐身下人的唇瓣、唇纹，他色情的压制着金厉旭无数次想颤抖着探出来勾引他的舌尖，绝对掌控着开合嘴唇的节奏，他吸吮他的下唇，时轻时重。  
  
金厉旭的嘴唇上是草莓的味道。曺圭贤知道他有涂唇膏的习惯，味道不太清楚，他用那么快，大概今天是草莓味的，明天是葡萄味的，后天是水蜜桃味的，椰子味的，哈密瓜味的，柠檬味的。  
  
可曺圭贤知道他只能尝到限定草莓味的金厉旭了。  
  
所以曺圭贤发狠的去吻他，他碰到了金厉旭温热的唇舌，然后他感觉到金厉旭发着抖又把自己凑上来一点，闭着眼睛去蹭自己的唇，他由着曺圭贤疯狂的主动，比起紧张，金厉旭还害怕自己是不是过于青涩…或许他尝起来不够有味道，但他可以很虔诚。所以他连身子都开始贴着曺圭贤，软着身子弓着腰，予取还予求。

即便是演戏，他不想让自己在曺圭贤的感受里毫无温度。

或许在舞台上曺圭贤也看到过…可金厉旭有多软呢，不在床上感受你又不会知道。曺圭贤可以整场入戏，唯独现在不行。他好像是个演戏的老手，在镜头那束细冷的光前把撵磨着金厉旭唇舌的幅度变大，假戏的暴力情色总能被他换成柔软缠绵。他还可以听见声音，唇舌试探的湿软和微弱的呼吸…现场收音都会显得能填上十二分颜色。他用腿把金厉旭的双腿打开，金厉旭很乖顺，不反抗也不拒绝，好像身下这只乖巧的猫咪等很久就是在等这一刻真的到来。然后小心翼翼撒着娇，餍足着把腿缠上曺圭贤的腰。  
  
曺圭贤心里一动，他安抚着亲了亲金厉旭，又去舔吻他的唇角，下巴，喉结。草莓还把可口的味道铺满蛋糕一样涂满金厉旭的全身，蛋糕甜的发腻，草莓都显得酸涩了，金厉旭把爪子到处伸，把自己甜甜的奶油毫无保留的奉献给曺圭贤。  
  
又甜，还像媚药一样的甜。

他能感觉到金厉旭有一点在发抖。可是恍惚兴奋的神经作祟占满曺圭贤的大脑。金厉旭怎么会害怕呢，他那么浪，拽着你的裤子，磨蹭你的下身来勾引你。他连眼神都是媚的，娇的，明明他连手指尖都抹着妍丽的红色，一副任人侵犯的样子，他放浪形骸勾引人，你怎么就不可以主动一点…他好不容易做你的身下人，你该把握好机会。他是在发抖，兴奋地、迫不及待、扭腰摆臀，若不是剧本另有他人执笔，曺圭贤甚至想在他耳边让他等一等，他会满足他。  
  
金厉旭被吻到软绵绵的，像一个大型的布娃娃毫无怨言的接受曺圭贤的吻，又乐得接受，在软里面透着一股倔脾气。曺圭贤吻他脖子的时候，他边为脖子上会留下曺圭贤的印记而羞涩紧张不已，一边还抬起软绵绵的手指要不知死活去解他的裤腰带。曺圭贤仅剩一颗扣子摇摇晃晃就要被蹭掉的白衬衣已经不能引起小猫咪的兴趣了，他要找的是更一丝不苟的、更适合被一点点拆掉的，系在曺圭贤腰间还尽职尽责当一个好卫兵的腰带扣。  
  
曺圭贤任由金厉旭乱七八糟去造反，他把一只手绕过金厉旭脑后去摩挲他的耳垂，另一只手扯着金厉旭看着都快要烂掉的毛衣用手指按压里面的肌肤。他的皮肤很软，又烫，曺圭贤想，是意乱情迷再好不过的催情剂。  
  
金厉旭被压在二人之间还努力耕耘解腰带扣的手抖的恨不得直接扯掉裤子。那里的温度很热，他不是容易出汗的人，现在却为着曺圭贤的主动、曺圭贤从唇舌到小腹都灼烧一样的炙热而全身冒水，他要化成一滩水了。他竟觉得很好，能在曺圭贤身下这样抱着他、亲吻他，不是他可以拥有曺圭贤，而是他知道曺圭贤在这个时刻是真的属于他的。  
  
曺圭贤把在金厉旭腰间揉捏软肉的手一点点向上移着，又放过他的锁骨去亲他的耳朵。他一碰，金厉旭突然没忍住叫出来了一点点声音，躲闪着被压在曺圭贤唇下泛红发烫的耳朵，整个身子都往上窜了一窜。  
  
“嗯…圭…”  
  
他这样叫着，两条腿腿一下子夹紧了曺圭贤的腰。他连声音都是黏黏腻腻的，好像珍珠被磨成了粉被浇上糖霜，蜂蜜滴在青葡萄上。

金厉旭开始些微的挣扎，动作都慌乱着开始不安分。他把自己强行安在光鲜亮丽的角色里，嘴可是不能再诚实了。  
  
曺圭贤被金厉旭夹的脑子里好像有一百只兔子在跳舞。他能感觉到金厉旭的身体一僵，腰侧缠紧自己的双腿又立马放松了。他不知道金厉旭是不是也在给他留退路，他没再放任自己压着金厉旭，他好像突然有良知了，头顶上金厉旭那双干净漂亮的眸子看着他呢。  
  
他确实为金厉旭的呻吟而发硬。他的呻吟里还有他的名字，是他听错了吗？他硬着还贪恋金厉旭温暖的身体能包容他情不自禁的悸动，真是够可耻的。  
  
曺圭贤把腰微微向上拱起一点点，大手安抚一样的揉弄金厉旭套在暖黄色毛衣下安安静静蛰伏的腰肢，它还是为主人下半身还挂在男人腰上的动作而露了半截，细瘦而干净，曺圭贤真想把它藏起来。  
  
金厉旭被曺圭贤抱在怀里，他一直努力把这场戏当做是真的。他对曺圭贤的爱情是真的，求取是真的，曺圭贤为他的每一次拒绝、每一次动容也是，拍戏真的很辛苦。拍到最后他好像真的变成了一个患得患失，为曺圭贤的动怒而兴奋，为曺圭贤的温柔而会大哭的小孩子。  
  
他明明已经三十多岁了，为爱情流泪好奢侈。  
  
他能感觉到曺圭贤在轻轻的碰他耳垂上那颗细小敏感的耳洞了，他的嘴唇好温柔啊，温柔得他好想停在这个戏里。他想，边想边停了扯曺圭贤裤腰带的手。事实上他根本就没扯动，他狂躁不安扯动的一直都是他对他的秘密。  
  
那一点点，好像不说就扎根在心口的绿萝，疯长着充盈整个心脏的罪魁祸首。是曺圭贤，是这么多年走过来和他纠纠缠缠兜兜转转，吵架喝酒吃饭睡觉唱歌做梦，都在一颗星星一个舞台，一个屋檐下的曺圭贤。  
  
他开始时是一丝丝的哭泣，声音微弱细小。曺圭贤闭上眼睛，把唇放在他的耳边屏息听着那一点点，他稍微一动就会碰碎的那些脆弱的啜泣声。他见过金厉旭哭， 但现在已经很少了。少到他都已经忘记他哭是什么样子，他开始害怕他是不是永远不会对他哭，他是不是对他把自己藏的越来越深了。

或许他的眼泪从今往后都会留给别人的。  
  
曺圭贤就这样听着他，然后轻轻把他抱起来，抱在怀里。他们坐在软绵绵又干干净净的羽绒被里，整个房间里都是金厉旭的哭声，  
  
他想，他真爱他啊，爱到他和他上床都嫌弃是自己若有所失。他越爱越疯狂，越爱越索取，越爱越怀疑。  
  
他是角色，还是金厉旭。  
  
他的圭圭啊，帅气温柔，体贴包容，他就是要有那么多人喜欢他呀。只是自己只是其中一个而已，这没什么。  
  
有人得不到，是再普通，琐碎，简单，卑微，不值一提的事情了。  
  
就算是最值得心碎的。  
  
金厉旭好久没有这样哭过了，还是在曺圭贤的怀抱里。他真幸福啊，他开始嫉妒这个角色，又有点喜欢。  
  
“我看得到你。我一直都…”  
  
曺圭贤的声音小到被金厉旭的哭声盖过去。他再大一点声就会被他听见。听见也没什么，这是台词，这是剧本，这不是他们，可曺圭贤是想对他说。  
  
我一直都只看得到你。  
  


  
  
  
  
金厉旭在cut之后一直默默哭了很久，曺圭贤也抱着他很久。  
  
导演在这场之后去抱了抱他们，也没有多说什么。那晚他也没有去金厉旭或是曺圭贤的房间和他们侃侃而谈对剧本和角色的看法。  
  
有秘密的人伤口总是会自行愈合的。


	3. 戏（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 曺圭贤与金厉旭接了同一部戏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *现实背景，拍戏梗  
> *双向暗恋  
> *与真人无关

相对于金厉旭的角色，曺圭贤更符合他本身的性格一些。他相貌优越，为人绅士，温和有礼。学生时代他是一个班级里同学间都被人羡慕崇拜的好学生，工作后他永远是被女人觊觎的那只待宰羔羊。他是被有钱家庭领养的孩子，除了身世，他再没有其他可以诟病的了，或者身世也不错。对很多没那么缺乏安全感的女人来说，一个上等男人不足够完美又充满戏剧感的身世是在声色犬马中吸引她们的不二法宝。

但没有一个女人可以像金厉旭一样不要命。

对于曺圭贤来说，这个角色是他的突破口。

他的性格相对来说更内敛，故事足够神秘，内心活动更是诡谲。如果说金厉旭的角色更患得患失、放浪大胆，那曺圭贤的角色是假面温柔，是被大家庭领养来的孩子最苦藏的特色，心机深重，笑里藏刀，他没有太多的坏心思，但坏就坏在没有人知道他到底在想什么。

符合曺圭贤的是表面，但如果一定要把他的心剖开来，或许他有角色潜质也说不定。

他扪心自问对金厉旭有不可告人的心思，也有过耻于让对方知道的行为，只是他温柔体贴还聚少离多，没什么大碍。

重要的是他太爱护金厉旭，也没有非他不可的心思。

那场戏后虽然不缺给金厉旭递纸巾擦眼泪擤鼻涕的工作人员，但再怎么说曺圭贤也是“把他弄哭”的罪魁祸首，还是他那么喜欢的弟弟，再紧张再不知所措也还是要去安慰他。

可他不知道金厉旭为什么会这样哭。

大概那场戏拍过结束后的那个拥抱都不算是自己给金厉旭的，只是他真的很脆弱，他需要一个拥抱，是谁都行，这个时候的金厉旭大概不是那个在他身下叫他名字的金厉旭了，只是他的好哥哥。

哦，好哥哥。

曺圭贤躺在酒店的床上想起来就生气，生气到睡不着觉，他也不能找人吐苦水，干脆起来看剧本，剧本上写，“你会逃跑吗？”

“你会逃跑吗？”金厉旭背对着那面镜子，歪头问他，他演这场戏时头发被染得金中带一丝丝的红，什么颜色亮什么颜色就在他头发上呆着，像一尾化在池中的锦鲤，谁都抓不住。

他和曺圭贤在一起后非但没收敛，反而更放肆了。除了把在夜店里作死的次数被在家里和曺圭贤乱搞代替，他染发，穿乱七八糟的衣服，买酒，道具，还健身，什么取悦曺圭贤干什么。他越发摸透曺圭贤的脾性就越大胆。他喜欢这些不是吗。

曺圭贤余光能看到在镜子里的自己笑，但他不说话，只是看着金厉旭。他喜欢这样对金厉旭，吊着他，由他贴上来。反正他知道他不会拒绝他，反正他知道他喜欢放浪形骸的他。

金厉旭早就知道他和他是同一种人。

“你会吗？嘿，你说话呀？”金厉旭踮起脚尖企图和他平视，把手指搭上曺圭贤刚整理好的领带扣，向下扯着还用食指去点曺圭贤的喉结，眼里的光追着曺圭贤的眼睛问问题。

“现在是白天，”曺圭贤握住在他喉前作乱的手，顺势吻了一下，“要玩晚上好不好？”

“谁要和你玩？”金厉旭甩开曺圭贤的手，“我在问你问题。”

曺圭贤把张牙舞爪的金厉旭搂进怀里不顾对方又打又踢狠狠在他唇上印下一个吻，然后搂住小家伙的腰转了半圈把他放在身后，自己在镜子前转正身体整理西装。

“我要上班了。”他唇角带着金厉旭的柠檬味说。

“你别走嘛。”金厉旭在背后环住他的腰，“你把我带上。”

“然后和你在办公室做？”

“变态！”

“你不就是喜欢我变态。”

“哈，我不理你了。”金厉旭冷笑，双手放在曺圭贤的肩膀上扯住他的衣领，照着衣领下的白皙脖颈狠狠咬了一口。

“嘶——”曺圭贤被疼得倒吸一口冷气，回身把眨着眼睛扭着身子不停炫耀的金厉旭揽腰抱起来，两三步扔在床上，掐住金厉旭的下巴把他脖子后仰抵在枕头里，温柔的笑，“老实点，小猫崽。”

金厉旭看他放开他之后走在镜子前，把领子翻下来，刚才他咬过的地方在镜子前露出来，他看见曺圭贤用手指随便摩挲了一下，然后把领子立好，领带系好。

“以后如果你身边有别的人，”金厉旭的头发乱糟糟的，长长了一点，他在床上一只手拄着头侧着身子看镜子里的曺圭贤，表情乖俏苍凉，“人家吻你脖子的时候看到这个疤痕，问你为什么，你就会想起我。”

曺圭贤的手顿了一下，在阳光和镜子的关照下随意梳了梳头发，他弯起一边唇角在镜子里瞄着金厉旭歪在床上的身体，就和他作为和金厉旭朝夕相处的那种方式回答他，“疯子。”

金厉旭看着他出门，他身上的香水味被隔绝在刚才他啃咬他的唇齿间。

在每一个他失去他的明天里。

金厉旭真的不在之后，曺圭贤确实也有过有人问他脖子上的痕迹是什么这样的经历，他是疤痕体质，金厉旭那一口咬的能渗出血。自然留的久。

等到他的疤痕看不到了，没有人再问他那句话，金厉旭就像个疤痕刻在他骨子里，别人问不问，有没有别人，曺圭贤知道他这辈子都只能有金厉旭一个人。

他从头到尾都没对金厉旭说过我不会走，走的是金厉旭。

这场戏之后金厉旭杀青了，曺圭贤还剩下一些。摄像机撤掉之后大家讨论为了庆祝金厉旭杀青去哪里吃个饭喝喝酒，剧组大家的关系都很好，导演尤其喜欢在干过大事之后把大家聚在一起请吃个饭，虽然拍摄时间不久，但大家很多都是同龄人，很爱互相玩闹，处在一起没几天就熟得不行，有导演请喝酒吃饭这样的好事恨不得聚在一起各抒己见立刻执行。

把很多后续要研究和讨论的兵荒马乱的搞完后，已经是下午了。曺圭贤在听导演讲东西的时候一直在瞟金厉旭，三十岁的小孩儿觉得自己以后再也见不到这帮人了，拿着那个黑漆漆的，曾经无数次对着自己的袖珍镜头对着一帮剧组人员和他自己那一头要多张扬有多张扬的金毛红毛，哦，他和自己对戏的时候不是每天都愁眉苦脸吗。现在怎么这么开心。头发丝儿都透着开心。

“你们去换衣服吧，那个谁，”导演把戏讲完，招呼玩的不亦乐乎的小孩儿们，“厉旭，圭贤，你们把衣服换好我们去吃饭。”

他们身上还穿着拍戏时的衣服。

曺圭贤撇了眼金厉旭，小崽子，好的不是，大了他半年的这位哥显然没有和他一起进更衣室换衣服的想法。金厉旭听见导演的话后就一直在旁边磨磨蹭蹭，吃东西玩玩具，把剧组人员送给曺圭贤的企鹅玩偶套着塑料袋当排球扔。

曺圭贤抬手碰了碰自己脖颈上的伤口，金厉旭没留情，那一口是真的渗血了。现在还在隐隐作痛。

曺圭贤西装革履走到金厉旭身边，他刚反应过来有谁朝自己走过来就被拉住手腕拖走了。刚才还被工作人员拥挤着吵吵闹闹的房间一下子就安静了，安静里透着一种诡异的能被路边狗仔取名“当红组合xxx深夜幽会同性恋人霸道携手归家”的娱乐头版报道气息。

旁边那位工作人员，平时最八卦的那位，把手机放下，我看到你在拍了，这没什么可拍的。曺圭贤拉我的手这十几年里每年都要拉上百次，住手。

金厉旭装着一肚子蝴蝶被曺圭贤拉进更衣室，那几秒钟他好像没有用自己的腿走路。

但他也不能奢求曺圭贤能一直拉着他的幻觉。

果然进了更衣室，曺圭贤就放开了他的手。

“别让大家等太久了。”曺圭贤的声音从他前方传来，背对着他，声音像水滴。

对，理所应当。

金厉旭不再看曺圭贤。他穿着戏里的黑色西装，领带被系得很好，袖口到衣领没有一丝褶皱。几个小时前他们还吻过，他还亲昵得被曺圭贤抱起来，虽然那个曺圭贤不是曺圭贤，金厉旭也不是金厉旭。

金厉旭对着满满放着他衣服的衣柜低头，用手去碰曺圭贤吻过的唇角。我真是一个思春期的小女孩儿，怀恋一个被初恋男孩夺走的初吻。明明他们那场床戏更该让自己记忆深刻，可现在他把星球上那朵孤单的玫瑰当作他所遇万朵靓丽中的唯一，无情无欲，还扯他心动。

把那朵玫瑰留在那里吧，他总要走的。而它需要留在它在的地方。

金厉旭把上衣的扣子一颗颗解开，解到一半又去拿掉自己耳朵上的耳钉，因为拍戏他为这个角色做了很多尝试，虽然作为偶像他本身也经常染发，在身体上穿戴各种首饰，但他或许足够喜欢、足够融入这个角色，属于那个人的很多东西一穿戴在他的身上，他就会成为那个人。成为那个人留下一个印记，也挺好的。

他碰了碰自己的颈边，圭贤的那个地方被他狠狠咬下去那么一口，如果他要上药那就自己去，反正他不会给他上药，他巴不得那个地方越疼越好，疤痕越久越好。

他想到圭贤为了维持这个剧的角色，这段时间一直没有染过发，黑色很衬他。金厉旭轻轻摘下耳饰，只是很突然的想回头看看曺圭贤。出了这扇门，他就再没机会。

他转头，看到曺圭贤也在看他。

没拉紧窗帘里的太阳斜照在他的肩膀上，劈开一道金黄色的缝隙，他连西装的外套都没脱，金色的夕阳给黑白染着尘埃，尘埃后是曺圭贤的眼睛。

金厉旭发觉喉头发涩，他从没在看着曺圭贤时这么紧张过。他也许该说两句话，性格作祟又让他收声，金厉旭的好、金厉旭的不好都让他离开他的那朵玫瑰。

“我要换衣服了。”金厉旭垂下眼睫，把曺圭贤留在他眼里的身影散在眸光里。

“你会逃跑吗？”他听见曺圭贤问他。

他为什么问这句话？他为什么看着我？

金厉旭曾经在独自练习这段戏、这句话的时间里为角色共情而哭过数次。他在脑海里会反复重复他问他时曺圭贤会有的表情，并且为了把自己融入进去对着房间里的镜子一遍又一遍地练习自己的表情，时常看着镜子里的那个人而心痛。他们没什么区别。他爱得那么用力，最后还不是没有在一起。

那种心痛扯着他的喉咙，他做好杀青后付出代价的准备，只是没想到那种窒息感来得这么快。

他想问你为什么问我这句话，但他问不出口。

“疯子。”金厉旭用曺圭贤在戏中回答他的最后一句话结束了这段空气。他说完不再看曺圭贤的眼睛，回过身低头把右边那只耳朵上刺眼的、红宝石一样的耳饰拿下来，在曺圭贤眼中看到的那双眸子只为他停留了那么几秒钟，就轻轻移开了。

曺圭贤看着金厉旭把耳饰摘下来放到旁边的桌子上，解到一半的上衣扣子摇摇晃晃，他在他脖颈间咬的伤口隐隐作痛。

曺圭贤走过去，风刚好把窗帘吹开一点，光印着那套黑色西装的斑点正不堪一击地破碎，碎了一地。他走到金厉旭背后，动作温柔的环住金厉旭的腰。金厉旭显然被吓到了，动作不由自主的要把自己从曺圭贤的怀里挣脱开，手推着他的小臂往下扯。

“圭贤…？怎么了？”金厉旭声音轻轻的，怕惊扰那些在胃里扑闪翅膀的蝴蝶。

曺圭贤很久没说话，金厉旭慢慢的停下了他推拒他的手，只是那么在他怀里呆着，他能感受到他身后曺圭贤的心跳，一下一下，慢慢的和自己的重合起来。

曺圭贤把唇贴在金厉旭的发丝里，然后慢慢的向下一点点移动，擦过他耳边时金厉旭的手抖了一下放在了曺圭贤环住他腰部的手上，曺圭贤抓住金厉旭不请自来的手指，把唇移在了他的脖颈间。

“圭贤？”金厉旭手指被他握着，也不敢硬要把自己退出来。可曺圭贤的唇放在他脖颈间的温度让他害怕，他怕曺圭贤不清醒，怕自己失控。蝴蝶在他胃里振翅欲飞。

“我…我如果在你这里留下些东西，你会记得我吗？”曺圭贤把唇贴在他脖颈间，说话间的吐息徘徊在金厉旭的那一小片皮肤上，耳朵里全部是他的声音。

“圭贤！”金厉旭没等他的话音落地就狠狠握住曺圭贤的手想去掰开，把头偏过另一边去躲着他滚烫的嘴唇，那片唇温顺地贴在他的脖颈间让他心弦紧绷，又害怕门外的人会听见就压低声音半威胁半颤抖着警告他的弟弟，“圭贤，别演了。”

曺圭贤不动声色的反手握住金厉旭胡乱挣扎的手，把他往自己怀里带。他从进了更衣室就根本没有换衣服，他在金厉旭背后一直看着他，看他背对着他把手放在唇边，看他把手放在自己颈边那片皮肤上，那片皮肤就是他把他的牙齿嵌进自己脖颈边的那个位置。曺圭贤比金厉旭还清楚明白。

曺圭贤觉得自己被角色的人格戴了面具，面具的眼睛把金厉旭圈成自己的所有物。

“你那时候为什么叫我？”曺圭贤用双臂把金厉旭箍在自己怀中，嘴唇不再碰触他的脖颈，又凑到他耳边问他话，声音低沉，蛊惑金厉旭回答他。

“什么——什么时候？”金厉旭躲着他的嘴唇和气息，躲得把自己直往身后那个坏心眼的人怀里乱蹭。

“那场床戏。”曺圭贤顿了两秒，用两秒决定他是不是一定要和金厉旭在一起。

曺圭贤感觉到金厉旭的挣扎一下子停顿了。他不再紧紧把他锁在自己怀里，轻轻放开他，从那些细软透明的发丝间看他的耳朵，被摘下耳饰后干干净净的一点耳洞。鼻尖偏侧的那一颗痣。他低下眼睑时纤长脆弱的睫毛。

可是金厉旭完全没有放松，他最怕的那句话来得令他猝不及防。曺圭贤能把几个月前那场床戏的细节记到现在，他到底在干嘛？欺负自己吗？欺负自己没什么经验、容易动情、还叫他的名字是吗？

金厉旭低着头，感觉到曺圭贤从背后走到他身前，他不想动，曺圭贤让他好生气。他连曺圭贤的眼睛也不想看。

“…厉旭。”曺圭贤的声音从他头顶上传来，小心翼翼，温温柔柔，他的手伸过来拉他细瘦的手腕，连手指的触碰都显得温柔体贴。

金厉旭知道曺圭贤从来不会对他不好的，只是刚才他太让他害怕了。他怎么能这样对他啊？怎么可以把他埋在心底那么多年的难堪、纠结、心动和心痛都就这样以一场床戏的动容问出来？他到底懂不懂他是在给他陷阱，再把他越推越远。

“我不小心的。你别问了。”金厉旭真想这样回答。毕竟这么多年，他就是这样过来的。

“我——”

曺圭贤在听到他开口的那一声时突然用力地握了一下他的手腕，金厉旭被尖锐的力气箍得发疼，抬起头瞪他。

他踏进一片深海。

曺圭贤就那么看着他，看他耳尖的红一闪一闪的，看他不知所措。曺圭贤看了一会儿，将手里握着的金厉旭的手腕一点点举起到唇边，那么一些距离，曺圭贤能在金厉旭的眼睛里听见自己乱七八糟的心跳声。

他一时竟然不知道让金厉旭明白自己心意的话，是该让他听听自己的心跳声，还是剖开自己心给他看。

金厉旭的眼睛慌乱无辜的闪着微光，为自己怎么不能下决心把自己的手从曺圭贤的手里抽走而羞赧。他看着曺圭贤把自己的手轻轻贴在他唇边，那种温度他不能再熟悉了，贴在他颈肩的，吻过他唇的，亲昵他发丝的，充满了他喜欢的味道与温度的唇。

曺圭贤是深情的。毫无疑问。

金厉旭低下头，平稳着心跳如鼓下的呼吸声，又抬头看他，“那你为什么要问？”

曺圭贤一错不错地看着他的眼睛，他本该紧张的，他就要知道答案了，他离真相很近，它近在咫尺，他触手可及，这间取景地为他们制造了除却他们再无其他温度的小房间。如果他会表白，他绝不会选择万人之上灯光绮丽的舞台，也不要鲜花错落云里白桃的樱花道。他只要有他们两个人，他只要向他表明心意，无需他人在一旁鼓掌祝贺或扼腕叹息。他的喜悦是他给的，悲伤也是，那只需要听他的那一句话，他只需要他一个。

他的爱情属于他，玫瑰属于他。

“因为我不想听见你叫别人的名字。”曺圭贤说。

金厉旭睁大眼睛看着他，他的蝴蝶扑闪着翅膀从胃里飞出来环绕在曺圭贤的周围。它们热烈、美丽而不顾一切，为得偿所愿纷飞起舞，停在金厉旭的耳尖、肩颈和心脏，把自己燃烧殆尽催动着他面颊烧红，要咬紧嘴唇才好让自己不要笑也别哭出来。

曺圭贤看金厉旭看着他又别开眼睛，但那表情完全不难读出来，他们认识了太久了…金厉旭是不是动情，是不是为他，他全都想知道，他知道如果想得到这个内敛而重情的男孩儿的爱情，那他要付出自己的心。

爱情当然是交付而不是索取。

曺圭贤低头把金厉旭抱进怀里，环着他的腰和肩膀，揉着他的肩颈将他按在自己怀里问，“你还不明白吗？”

“我喜欢你。”

空气为他们安静下来。金厉旭被曺圭贤温暖的怀抱拥着，看见挂在更衣室墙壁上的那件衣服，那件他在拍摄床戏时的毛衣，他想起他那时无助而解脱，把自己套在角色里，把自己锁在曺圭贤不会爱自己的枷锁里，为不可能期待太久，失望太多。那些一滴一滴的泪水和汗水终于开在了他的花园里，小王子会在萤火里等到他的爱情。

金厉旭将手臂抬起来轻轻环上曺圭贤的腰背，下巴抵在他的肩膀，又把脸埋进去，眨着眼睛里的水雾，把自己闷在曺圭贤的怀里，把细小的声音埋进曺圭贤的体温里笑，“我也是。”

曺圭贤那么明显得感觉到自己的心跳不太正常，没管金厉旭还温温热热地抱着他往他怀里钻就一把放开他，盯着金厉旭的眼睛气息不稳地问，“你说什么？”

金厉旭被吓了一跳，脸的热度还没降下去就被曺圭贤逮住不放，猫尾巴都要被吓直。一边又觉得好笑，偏偏不顺着他。他顽劣而乖俏地看了一眼曺圭贤，推开他的肩膀：“你难道不是入戏才开始喜欢我？”

曺圭贤尝到了甜头，头脑转得堪比陀螺，笑得痞气：“你什么时候喜欢我我就什么时候喜欢你。”

“我又没说喜欢你！”金厉旭被曺圭贤的笑晃得心跳不止，他很少对他露出这种笑容，那种占有欲、他眼睛里闪烁的欺身而上的渴望让金厉旭想到自己被他按在身下的热度和触感。他又推了一下曺圭贤，扑闪着眼睫毛慌乱地躲。

“那你怎么问我演戏？你要问什么啊？”曺圭贤追着金厉旭的躲闪的眼睛还去拉他的手，另一只手不老实地在他的下颌线来回徘徊着碰他去抬他的下巴，一点点若有似无的触碰让金厉旭又害羞又想依着他的手指摩挲，躲着他的手指又拉不出来被他禁锢的手，干脆仰起头瞪他：“那你干嘛喜欢我在床上叫你！”

“什——我——”曺圭贤前一秒还在逗羞的不行的哥哥，下一秒立马被金厉旭的直球打得晕头转向，脸上的温度不断攀升，手里握着的手腕被那人着急地想往回撤，摩擦触感细腻温软。曺圭贤嘴巴笨得要死，脑子倒是灵活的不行，他当然喜欢金厉旭在床上叫他。

曺圭贤我了半天不知道说什么，金厉旭也被自己的慌不择言吓到了，垂着眼睫不看他，低头拉扯着自己衣服上的扣子，想曺圭贤怎么这么蠢，想怎么三十岁了，谈恋爱和高中生一个样子，谈到性就脸红，想探知还笨手笨脚。

然后突然被曺圭贤压在衣柜上接吻。

金厉旭的背被抵在衣柜门上，他被曺圭贤的突如其来弄得紧张又主动，那些为情色的话语、告白的紧涩化成的欢欲在他们身上开满花，藤蔓紧缠他们的身体。曺圭贤的唇舌都是温热的，呼吸轻柔，舔着舌头教金厉旭乖顺的张嘴，又去勾着他的舌头一下一下地推着揉着，也说不清是霸道还是温柔。金厉旭情不自禁环着双臂绕上了曺圭贤的脖子和发根，他的手指触碰到他在他脖颈处咬下的那一点伤口时意乱情迷地轻柔摩挲着，呼吸越发急促失控，手指开始不住地撩拨曺圭贤的发丝，要压着他的心上人再主动一点、再进来一点。

曺圭贤只是想吻一吻金厉旭，为他满腔爱意的奖励。可金厉旭贴着他向他索取的姿态勾得他不断的想要…曺圭贤没想控制自己，他搂在金厉旭腰间的手开始不轻不重地揉捏，隔着细薄的衣料一圈一圈地打转，手掌的热度紧紧熨贴着金厉旭一层布料下完全遮盖不住的滚烫，曺圭贤开始感觉到金厉旭在软着、扭着腰去贴他的手掌，甚至开始把臀部微微翘起来。

曺圭贤放过金厉旭的嘴唇，去舔他的耳朵。他清楚地记得——那些好像就发生在昨天——金厉旭敞开双腿躺在他身下，他一碰他的耳朵，他就情不自禁地叫。曺圭贤的动作从善如流，他循着记忆，边用大手按抚着金厉旭化成一滩水的腰臀，边伸出舌头下流地去勾他的耳垂，色情，快速地顶弄他细如针尖的耳洞，金厉旭毫无征兆地尖叫出声。

“啊！圭——圭贤！”金厉旭的身子软，嗓子更是软得流蜜。比起那天在在拍摄中的紧涩和压抑，他显得含苞待放。曺圭贤浑身的血液直往下涌，他的手开始不由自主地向下紧贴着金厉旭的臀部揉捏，还张开嘴把他的耳朵含住不住地吮吻，整个身子都压在金厉旭身上蹭着，呼吸紊乱粗重。

“等、等等，圭贤，这里不行，你——唔，”金厉旭胳膊软得像橡皮糖，表情舒服得不成样子，明明全身上下都在叫嚣着求曺圭贤给他再多一点，脑子里还留着最后一点羞耻心去作乖男孩，用曺圭贤喜欢的不得了的嗓音求他，“现在不行！圭贤，晚——晚上再——”

曺圭贤喘着气亲金厉旭的耳朵，不住地上下蹭动着，金厉旭毫无力气去阻止他在自己臀部作乱的手，只能用双臂去搭着他，推拒他紧贴自己的肩膀，脖颈受不住地伸长，把那一截颈子暴露出来，欲拒还迎着焦急等待曺圭贤的吮吻。

曺圭贤放慢了动作，伸手握住了金厉旭推拒自己的手，又滑到他的手腕，拇指磨挲着他手腕上一丝细长的脉，嘴唇按压着亲吻他发红发烫的耳朵，一路贴着他耳后的皮肤滑到他肩颈，在衣领下的隐蔽处吻下一朵红。

“好，”曺圭贤夹着狼尾巴善于做一个照顾恋人的好好先生， 唇轻轻放在金厉旭的唇边印下标记，“你说晚上就晚上。”

抬头看见金厉旭瞪着他。眼角飞红，嘴唇被含在牙齿中间冲着他发凶，曺圭贤刚又想去亲，被金厉旭一把抓在身下，还没亲到就倒吸一口冷气。

“别碰我啦，”金厉旭眨着眼睛瞟他，脸还是红的，“大家还在等我们。”

“那我现在怎么办？”曺圭贤把额头抵在金厉旭的额头上，看他细长的睫毛，下身乖张地去蹭他。

“去洗澡。”金厉旭本来想气势汹汹、无情无义把三个字说出来，结果说完忍不住就笑，缩在曺圭贤怀里笑成一团。

“干嘛？知道我喜欢你你这么开心啊？”曺圭贤伸长双臂兜住笑得往他怀里钻的金厉旭，脑袋里炸了好几朵烟花才能控制住自己太过开心的表情问他。

金厉旭打了他一下，没有说话。推着他往浴室走，边走边掂着脚尖贴着他耳朵，声音细软：“我帮你拿衣服，你快去。”

曺圭贤边被金厉旭推着往浴室走边解领带，被金厉旭的耳语讲得心猿意马，狼尾巴都翘到天上去，刚想着是不是可以在洗澡的时候吃到豆腐，进入浴室的前一秒突然被身后人拉住，他感觉到金厉旭的手轻轻放在他被咬的那片皮肤上，勾着他的脖子，被吻了唇角。

然后被推进浴室关上门。

“我爱你。”他说。

房间里开满星星，他不会逃跑，他的金厉旭也不会离开他。


End file.
